Numerous types of electronic devices are routinely utilized by individuals on a daily basis. Electronic devices such as but not limited to music players and smart phones are quite common amongst a large demographic. The aforementioned devices typically have a rechargeable battery that is operable to provide the necessary power for operation of the device. Conventional batteries such as but not limited to lithium ion batteries are typically utilized to provide power for operation of the devices. These batteries routinely provide sufficient power in order to operate the device for several hours but ensuing operation for several hours it is required that the battery must be recharged.
One problem with the requirement for consistent recharging of the battery for devices such as but not limited to a smart phone is the readily available access to a power supply. Smart phones and other devices are typically charged utilizing a charging device that is plugged into a conventional AC and/or DC power supply. Often during the day users of the aforementioned devices do not have access to conventional power sources and as a result the devices power supply can be depleted and render the device inoperable until the battery can be recharged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a charging apparatus that can be operably coupled to a device such as but not limited to a smart phone wherein the charging apparatus is worn on the wrist of a user and is configured to produce an electromagnetic field so as to provide an electrical current to the battery of the device in order to facilitate charging thereof.